1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing a broadcast service in a digital broadcast receiver, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing an advertisement service in a digital broadcast receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of broadcast technology and the change in needs of viewers, the broadcast environment undergoes a sudden change.
Among others, the recent broadcast environment undergoes a significant change, such as the change from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting, the diversification of broadcast media from the terrestrial waves to the cable and/or satellite, and the provision of interactive broadcast services over a communication network.
An example of the typical service that appeared in this environment may include an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) service, which is a digital broadcast service based on Internet Protocol (IP). The IPTV service, which refers to an interactive television service provided over a broadband IP network, connects with a content server over the IP network via a TV set-top box, which is a digital broadcast receiver, and provides broadcasting and other contents to a television receiver. Such an IPTV service can be a kind of digital convergence because it is convergence of Internet and television. Broadcasting over IPTV service is different from the over-the-air broadcasting in that a viewer can selectively enjoy desired programs at his/her own convenience. A digital broadcast receiver based on IPTV service supports an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) service for user's convenience.
At present, the improvement of capabilities of digital broadcast receivers and the increase in capacity of available memories have made it possible for the digital broadcast receivers to compose a screen by processing received contents.
As the capabilities of digital broadcast receivers have been improved and the digital broadcast receivers can compose a screen by processing received contents, content providers can offer users advertisements provided by advertisers after processing the advertisements in the desired form. However, while users are surfing the Internet to find desired contents, the content providers may not offer the users the advertisement effects aimed by the advertisers.
Therefore, in line with the development of capabilities of the digital broadcast receivers, there is a need for a plan to efficiently service advertisements on the digital broadcast receivers.